the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Loud in Space (Tv Series)
Loud in Space is a spin-off series of The Loud House. Premise After winning a trip for N.A.S.A, The Loud Siblings accidentally boarded an experimental rocketship and are blasted to space, at that moment a wormhole appeared and the Loud Kids are teleported to the other side of the Galaxy. While trying to find the way back to Earth, The group encountered a green-haired humanoid alien name Hertlaw, who agreed to help them return back to Earth, under the condition they help him save his Planet from an evil ruler. After saving his planet, Hertlaw helped fix their ship and go along with them to earth. Unfortunately Leni messed up the control and the Loud Kids are now more lost then ever from getting home. The Rocket The experimental rocket (also known as The Savino) he's an experimental 20-people spaceship that has 20 bed-rooms, 5-Bathrooms, a training room, a Laboratory, machine that can create food, A televison that can any TV station from either earth or other planets, and supply unlimited toilet papers. It wasn't supposed to be active 2054. However the loud kids accidentally activated the ship and launch into space. Characters Main Characters *Lincoln Loud; the six child and the only boy in the loud house Sibling Group. He's also the only to have white hair while the other have blonde or brunette hair (minus Lucy who has black hair) he is one of three members who can fly the Savino *Lori Loud; the first born and first daughter of the loud siblings. She had one of three members who can fly the Savino. *Leni Loud; the second born and second daughter of the loud siblings. She know to be a bit of an airhead but what she lacks in intelligence she make up for her fashion sense. Throughout the course of the series Leni Develop feelings her Hertlaw. *Luna Loud: the Third born and the daughter of the loud siblings. She is known to have a love of music and to become a famous rock star. *Luan Loud; the fourth born and the fourth daughter of the loud siblings. Luan is known for her comedic Antics and bad puns. On April Fool's Day she becomes crazy with pranks. So much so that the family is afraid of her on that day. * Lynn loud; Fifth born and Fifth daughter of the loud sibling. Lynn and known for being a tomboy and a great athlete. *Lucy Loud; the seventh born and seventh daughter of the loud siblings. Lucy is known for her goth appearance and her gloomy attitude. She also known to be the only sister who eyes are never shown due to her parents letting her bangs grow. *Lana Loud; the eighth born and eighth daughter of the loud sibling. Not only is Lana known for being dirty and love of animals, but she's also known for her excellent engineering skills, which comes in handy to fix the Savino. *Lola Loud; the ninth born and Ninth daughter of the loud siblings and also a minor antagonist/Anti-Hero of the series. While known for her girly girl appearance back on Earth and her love a pageantry, in actuality Lola is spoiled selfish and manipulate girl who always dig up some dirt on people's secrets. In the series she and Hertlaw have a hatred for each other, As Lola tries to upstage but always seems to lose to him. * Lisa Loud; the tenth born and tenth daughter of the loud sibling. Lisa is known to be a genius at the age of 4. She is one of three siblings who can fly the Savino. Unlike the other siblings Lisa has 11 toes, with a sixth one on her right foot. *Lily Loud; the eleventh born and eleventh daughter of the loud sibling. Despite being only 15 months old, Lily is Shown to be quite intelligent as she is aware of her surroundings and participate in antics with her siblings. In "planetary potion" Lily drink a potion and gain the ability to talk and communicate with her siblings and others. Hertlaw: Hertlaw is a green haired humanoid alien from the planet Dorasavl. When he was 5 his planet was taken over by the Narigro Empire, ruled by Empress Shim. After 12 years Hertlaw manage to escape his planet, only do be declared a wanted man by shim and ordered to be captured in Return to the Planet for punishment. After 3 weeks in space he bumped into the loud siblings, who agreed to help him save his planet as he has a map that can help them get back to Earth. After his planet was saved Hertlaw ask the loud siblings if he can come with them to Earth, Since he doesn't want to stay on his planet anymore and that he's the only one who can read the map. Along the journey he develop an older brother relationship to Lincoln, became a love interest to Leni and became enemies to Lola. When he first meets the loud siblings they couldn't understand him, until he inject them with a green ooze in their ears, which allows them to understand him and other aliens Minor Characters Earth Characters *Lynn Loud Sr.: Lynn senior is the father of the loud kids. He once worked as an IT guy but now a co-chef of a fusion restaurant. Rita Loud; Rita is the mother of the loud kids. She works as a dentist assistant and dreams to become a novelist. Clyde McBride: Clyde at Lincoln's best friend. He has two dads and is madly in love with Lori, unfortunately he is unable to act normal to her as he would have nose bleeds, act like a robot and passed out. Bobby Santiagos; Lori's boyfriend. He and his family moved to the big city when his mother didn't want them to be left alone while she works. He works at the family Supermarket the bodega. Ronnie Anne Santiago: Bobby's little sister and Lincoln's friend. She's a tough at nailed tomboy who at first picked on Lincoln until the two became good friends. When she and her family moved to the big city she was against it until she got used to the idea. Space Characters *Nialim: Nialim is a recurring character of the series. She's a traveling Merchant who are the loud kids encounter when ever they need to get supplies for themselves or for the ship. When they first meet her she offer them space diapers for Lily but when it turns out that for the price of it is 3,000 Mocents and they couldn't afford it she offer them an alternate; fight her in a one-on-one match and last for 3 minutes. Before she had the record of 675-0 until Lynn beat her and tarnish my reputation. Nialim is recognizable for having big feet and to show great dexterity with her toes. Villains Category:Fanon Category:TV Series